


Тетрадка со стихами

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Случайно выпадет из сумки, и все.
Relationships: Ernie Macmillan/Draco Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Тетрадка со стихами

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними/
> 
> Автор - Nia1R

— Оставь меня, — произнес Драко загробным голосом. Подумав немного, добавил: — А еще лучше — убей.

— Мерлин, Драко, да никто не прочитал, — сказал Тео. Его ботинки на тугой шнуровке показались прямо под дверью. — Правда.

— Зачетные стихи, Малфой, — донесся голос Захарии Смита из соседней туалетной кабинки. — «Твои булки словно из печки Розмерты, твои губы...»

— Заткнись! — гаркнул Тео. Послышался грохот, а следом — возмущенное ворчание. Похоже, Захарию Смита выперли из туалета со спущенными штанами.

— Никто не читал, говоришь? — уточнил Драко ядовито.

— Ну, разве что Смит, — неуверенно поправился Тео. Драко увидел в бреши под дверью, как нервно тот перемялся с ноги на ногу. — И то, потому что он...

Тео запнулся, и Драко закончил сам:

— С Хаффлпаффа.

Драко представил, как его тетрадку передают из рук в руки, заходятся дружным смехом, развалившись в лимонно-желтых креслах с видом ценителей и экспертов. Смеются противно и злорадно, пока никто не видит.

Драко разочарованно застонал, прислонившись лбом к холодной двери.

— Это были издевательские стишки, — протянул он скорбно. — Но все решили, будто они... они...

Любовные.

Драко просто скучал и искал объект для легких подтруниваний и творчества.

Эрни подошел под обе вакансии идеально.

Хотя бы потому, что в начале восьмого курса тоже выбрал направление магической торговли, и теперь на каждой профильной дисциплине Драко лицезрел его сосредоточенную рожу. Эрни старался с таким пылом, будто от правильного решения задачек по экспорту медных котлов в Египет зависела судьба человечества. И умудрялся хоть на половину балла, но обходить Драко на всех семестровых контрольных.

Вот Драко и распинался.

В тетрадке. Личной тетрадке, которая так некстати выпала из сумки именно в День всех влюбленных и оттого произвела двойной фурор.

Даже Лонгботтом, подорвавший класс Зельеварения на прошлой неделе и оставивший стоявшему с ним в паре Финнигану пикантную залысину, отошел на второй план.

Теперь в коридорах, на парах и даже за завтраком в Большом зале все цитировали «Личный дневник Д. Л. М.»

В других обстоятельствах Драко польстило бы, что незаконно созданный копировальными чарами тираж его излияний побил в популярности библиотечные собрания сочинений Тихо Додонуса. Но ведь все решили, будто он восхищается чертовым Эрни Макмилланом. Его, прости Мерлин, задницей, которую Драко, впечатлившись в общей душевой, сравнил с хлебопекарными изделиями.

Не то чтобы Драко приглядывался. Просто теперь парни всех квиддичных команд делили единственную раздевалку, уцелевшую после нашествия великанов при битве за Хогвартс. А задница у Эрни оказалась хоть и мягкой на вид, но довольно аппетитной.

Драко зажмурился и тихо ругнулся сквозь зубы.

Не хватало только думать о чужих булках в свете последних событий.

— Выходи, — потребовал Тео. — У тебя магическая экономика по расписанию.

— Я выйду только через собственный труп, — Драко ужаснула мысль о неминуемой встрече с Эрни в аудитории. Как ему теперь спокойно в глаза смотреть? — И дух мой полетит прямиком в пучину боли и отчаяния...

— Драко, ты уверен, что экономика — это твое? — ехидно спросил Тео. — Моя матушка, кстати, давно жалуется, что книжный рынок пришел в упадок.

— Свали, — огрызнулся Драко. — Мне надо побыть в одиночестве...

— Как знаешь, — фыркнул Тео, и его ботинки пропали из вида. — Но подумай хорошенько. Ты станешь любимчиком дам за сорок...

— Свали!

Тео противно захихикал, но действительно свалил, хлопнув дверью.

— Ну, — вздохнул Драко, повернувшись к довольно улыбающемуся Эрни.

— Что за выражение лица? — засмеялся тот тихо. — Уже успел нафантазировать, какой ты бедный и несчастный?

— Представил в красках, — кивнул Драко, усмехнувшись.

Может, Тео прав и его талант пропадает почем зря?

— Вообще-то, бедный и несчастный тут я, — пробурчал Эрни с наигранным недовольством, притянул Драко ближе за галстук и коротко поцеловал. — Это про мою задницу теперь слагают легенды.

— Тебе не понравился подарок? — невинно спросил Драко, расстегнул его ширинку и, облизав пальцы, забрался ладонью под резинку трусов.

— Твои стихи прекрасны, — Эрни закусил губу и слабо замычал, когда Драко прошелся невесомыми касаниями по вставшему члену. — Особенно — пассажи про мою задницу.

С ширинкой Драко Эрни провозился чуть дольше, но, когда он плюнул на ладонь и плотно обхватил стояк, стало не до претензий.

— Знал, что тебе понравится. Но с сотней экземпляров я, пожалуй, перестарался... — Драко вздрогнул от прокатившегося по телу жара, стараясь двигать рукой с Эрни в такт. Но у того все равно выходило сильнее и лучше, прямо как на чертовых контрольных.

Драко тяжело навалился спиной на двери кабинки: колени подкосились и страшно закружилась голова, когда Эрни помассировал ладонью его яички и тут же медленно, будто издеваясь, провел тесно сомкнутыми пальцами к головке, размазав выступившую смазку.

— Все-таки хорошо, что Тео пошел тебя утешать, — хрипло сказал Эрни, посмотрев помутневшими глазами. — А то бы мы не узнали, что в соседней кабинке Захария.

— В этом замке нигде не уединиться, — еле выдавил Драко и, не выдержав, протяжно застонал, нетерпеливо толкнувшись Эрни в кулак. — Мерлин, я же сейчас...

Драко, видно, так плотно сжал стояк Эрни влажными пальцами, что тот кончил раньше, шумно дыша на ухо и крупно дрожа. Драко хватило еще немного потереться о его крепкую ладонь и край жесткой мантии, чтобы кончить следом.

— У тебя есть еще стихи? — спросил Эрни, когда они отдышались и очистили одежду.

— Да, а что? — спросил Драко удивленно.

— Мне понравилось, — Эрни потянулся за поцелуем и улыбнулся. — У тебя и правда талант. 


End file.
